Baffled
by StarblissSong
Summary: Vietnam has always been the shy bland type. So what happens when Hong Kong invites her over for dinner along with England and China? Chaos, of course. Couples: HKxVietnam, UK/EnglandxChina, AustriaxHungary PrussiaxBelgium, JapanxTaiwan.


**Author's Note:** ASDFJKL; -runs away from rocks- I'm so sorry for not posting for so long! I-I have no excuse. OTL. And uhm... this well, this is just a random fanfic I thought of yesterday and I typed it up really fast. I'm sorry if it's really random...It's more of a drabble/ fluff. _ Ok, so the couples in this fic are **HKxVietnam, UKxChina, AustriaxHungary, PrussiaxBelgium, JapanxTaiwan and one sided America/FrancexVietnam.** OTL. The fic is mostly centric around HKxVietnam and it's mostly from Vietnam (Yue-Chan)'s POV. I'm sorry, I'm not really sure what some of the girl's human names are, so I went with what came to my mind first. orz.

Yue - Vietnam

Xiang/Hong - Hong Kong

Bella - Belgium

Mei/Meimei - Taiwan

And the others I think you know. XD /shot/ Okies now for the disclaimer.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia, nor do I own any of the characters potrayed in this story. I only own the storyline. (Even as cliche as it is.) TT^TT

Vietnam was utterly baffled.

When she first started to date Hong Kong, and she realized that he had two male parents, she didn't show any sign of objection. Heck, she was pretty used to it, for guys to be really close to one another, and she couldn't deny that her country as well lacked such people. But she'd never expected Xiang's parents to be so, well, _strange._

It wasn't that it was in a bad way, well maybe it was sometimes, but it was really strange to see England – the former British Empire love her loving almost-brother China, an ancient but still youthful man. But it wasn't that bad, she got used to the fact very soon after they had met and talked things over. Both sides were used to seeing each other with one another. Funny, she once even walked into England and China doing…_that. _She wasn't really bothered by it, it was more of…well awkwardness. And the worst part was China and England apologized profusely to her afterward and kinda went off edge after that. It took _forever_ for Xiang to convince them to calm down. But she'd laughed it off, saying that having two tsundere parents must have made him extremely tired all the time.

But Xiang loved both his parents, which is what mattered the most.

Vietnam got used to it as well. They were both very kind people, and she'd never admit, but they were so _cute_ together. Almost as cute as Hong and herself, she said contently.

"Yue – " Xiang called to her, "do you want to come over for dinner tonight? China's inviting and England's actually not being moody today." Hong sighed, shaking his head. "Those guys are almost too crazy for their own good. I mean, it's almost like they were bipolar or something."

"Hong! Don't be so mean to your parents," Vietnam scolded, "they love you very much, you should at least be more considerate with your words." Yue inwardly smirked, though. She adored this side of Hong. He wasn't always the uptight-overly polite nation that everyone saw, he was also human too. Well, human-like, she should say. She laughed it off. "Hong, you should be like this more often." She mentally slapped herself. What kind of a question was that?

Hong smirked and kissed her cheek, causing Vietnam to flush completely over. Hong then stood up and headed toward her door.

"I take that as a yes. I'll be waiting for you at seven, okay? Don't take too long~" he teased. Vietnam fell completely over on her wooden floor. Hong was too cool for his own good. One day, she thought to herself, she'd die from blood loss or something. Her thoughts raced. What would she wear? What would they eat? God forbid that England get _anywere_ near the kitchen. Although Vietnam tried as hard as she possibly could, she could _never _eat any of England's cooking. It was_ impossible_. She stood up and rummaged through her closet trying to find something other than her usual Ao Dai to wear. No such luck. She inwardly sighed as her head drooped downward. Vietnam made a mental note to buy something _pretty_ later on. But what sense of fashion did she ever have? Then the thought struck her. She'd ask Taiwan. She would know, after all, the girl had over a hundred dresses in her closet. Would Meimei ever learn not to overdo it? She then chuckled to herself. 'Meimei wouldn't know self-restraint if she were run over a thousand times over by it.' She pulled up her cell phone, a courteous gift to her from Arthur. She'd nearly died after he gave it to her, and of course didn't accept it initially. God knows how much that must've cost him! But of course, Xiang had forced it on her. 'Who could ever refuse him?' Yue shook her head. 'I will never learn how to refuse that man.' Taiwan was speed dial number nine. She picked up after three rings.

"Hey Yue, what's up? Ohhh, how's Xiang?" Vietnam could just imagine the enormous grin that decorated her face as she spoke these words. "Did he ask you out or something?" Giggling was heard on the other side. Vietnam could never understand her cousin, ever.

"Well, I uhm…I'm going over to China's for dinner, and I want to look nice…All I have are simple dresses…" Vietnam blushed, ashamed. "Do you think you could lend me a dress or two – "

"KYAAAAAA- THAT IS SO CUTE!" Mei squealed. "OF COURSE YOU CAN! You're my beloved cousin after all! You know what? After this, we should go shopping together! I'd know exactly how to stock up your wardrobe!" The excitement was dripping from her voice. "Come on over!" Vietnam was grateful, but at the same time, her head was slightly dreading going over to Taiwan's. She'd never decide a dress with Mei around. And, she figured, Taiwan would probably invite someone over, like Belgium or Hungary. She'd never live this down.

"Ah, thank you Meimei. I'll see you soon then, okay?"

"Sure! Get here fast! Oh, by the way, do you think I could invite a few of my girlies over too?" Bingo. Vietnam sighed for the umpteenth time. Taiwan was probably the only one that could say "girlies" and not sound awkward at all. Regret soaked her mind as she struggled to find the right words. In the end, she gave in.

"U-uh, okay. See you soon, Meimei." Why did she ever ask Taiwan in the first place?

"No problem~! Get here quick, 'kay?" Imaginary Taiwan's smile could stretch farther than her paddle could into the water. She hung up the phone and glanced at the lavish, heavily decorated clock Hungary had given to her for her birthday present just a year ago. The clock was decorated with glitter and her favorite plants – lotuses. The hands of the clock were lotus petals as well. She smiled, but it quickly faded as she read the clock.

6:05. She was going to have to _really_ hurry if she'd plan to come back in time for Xiang to pick her up.

Thank the heavens that they were rather close together, scratch that, neighbors. But then she stopped mid thought. Actually, curse the heavens for making them so close together. But then that wasn't right either, Vietnam was never anyone to hate on others. She shrugged it off. She knocked three times on Taiwan's door, only to be greeted warmly by an overly tight hug – glomp rather, and an earful of girlish laughter. After regaining her breath, and taking off her flats and placing them neatly at the pink shoe wrack adjacent to the front door, she entered Taiwan's house, well _mansion_, actually. It was beautifully ornate, all her walls (painted many times over with _pink_) decorated with olden paintings, one of them she even recognized as China's birthday present to her. Vietnam sighed. China had an amazing way with a paintbrush. Vietnam's eyes wandered around the lavish hallways, the carpets were so soft! And the roof was so high up, and the windows were ten times taller than her raft at home and, and –

"YUE! Hurry up!" Taiwan beckoned to her as she pranced up her staircase. "Did you have a certain time that you were supposed to be at big brother China's?" Taiwan said as she cast a questioning glance down upon Vietnam from one of the steps. Vietnam snapped back into reality and nervously glanced at her wristwatch, a gift from Thailand a few years back. 'Oh shoot!' She mentally kicked herself, darn Taiwan's stunningly decorated house! She sprinted up the staircase and nearly whipped Mei off her balance, heading toward the biggest room in the house, stylishly decorated with pink sakura carvings all over the door.

"Easy there, Yue-chan!" Taiwan murmured as she trudged into her room. "You almost killed me there."

"Ah! I'm sorry, Meimei. I didn't mean it. It's just – "she glanced at her watch with worry, "I need to hurry! I don't want to make Xiang wait."

"Did someone say _Xiang?_" Came Belgium's voice from inside Taiwan's pink covered room. "Is Yue here?"

"Ah, I see you invited them over…" Vietnam sighed inwardly. This was definitely not going to be easy.

"But you said I could!" pouted Taiwan, "Plus, the more the merrier, right?" She beamed. Vietnam gave in; it was no luck trying to win against Taiwan. She was more thoughtful (and emotional) than others gave her credit for. "Plus, Bella here even brought some traditional European dresses for you to try on!" She chided with Belgium as Bella could only smirk in response.

"But I'm not asking for a Victorian dress, I just want a simple-esk dress that I can wear to dinner!" sighed Vietnam. She couldn't ever get her way, could she?

"Did someone say Victorian dress?" Hungary piped as she stepped out of Taiwan's closet. Vietnam could only wonder what kind of fancy dress Hungary was planning on her. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate it; she was just in a real tight crunch for time. 'Darn it Hong!' She thought. At the mere thought of him, however, her face completely reddened over as she gently touched the place where he had kissed her earlier.

"Haha, I knew she'd want a Victorian style dress. All guys adore them." Smiled Hungary. Vietnam immediately snapped out of her thoughts, as Hungary walked up to her with an enormously green frilled and tied-in-all-places dress. Was this Hungary's idea of a _simple dinner dress?_ Vietnam shook her head in a craze.

"Nonono! It's just a dinner dress! It doesn't have to be that special!" Vietnam held her dizzy head. "I mean, I'm just going to eat dinner with China, England, and Hong! It'snothingspecial,really!" She spurt out. Hungary squealed with glee.

"!" she waved her hand in front of her face crazily as she tried to calm her overheated nerves. Vietnam inwardly moaned in dismay. Was she ever going to get over with this?

"Belgium, don't you think this is really cute?" Taiwan mentioned as she stepped out of her closet holding a traditional Taiwanese frilly dress. The top was a button up to the side with a lavish collar, contrary to what Vietnam had already been wearing. The sleeves were extremely big, as all Chinese-relative dresses were, and the skirt was white and lined with yellow lace. It was a perfect dress, for a _ball_ that is, Vietnam figured. She then proceeded to smack her head.

"Do you have anything, simple? Maybe a Chinese hanfu? A simple one though, not too short." She managed to puff out. Managing her temper wasn't usually a problem, but she'd been so flustered by the trio that she might end up bursting before going _anywhere_. She sighed again. This was probably going to be the death of her.

"Why would you want to wear _that_?" Those are so plain. You should decorate yourself more." Taiwan mocked. "Besides, it _is_ a dinner date, so you really should look nice. It _is_ Hong after all." Taiwan's face suddenly became more distant – it was clear that Meimei was daydreaming again. Vietnam couldn't blame her though, Hong Kong was just _irresistible_. Not to mention, Taiwan used to have a giant crush on Hong, before she came to know Japan. She would fuss over him every single day, and stay with, no, _stalk, _him wherever he went. Hong never complained, but annoyance was written all over his face. But he couldn't be mean to his cousin, could he? He was the older figure of the family, after all. Vietnam couldn't help but wonder sometimes, why would someone as beautiful, as special and as stunning has Xiang was, choose her out of all of his fan-girls? She wasn't all that special; rather, she was more the plain and quiet type, with no personality, the opposite. She never talked unless spoken to, she didn't make eye contact unless expected to, and most of all, she wasn't as feminine _or_ as pretty as some of the other girls were. What did Hong ever see in her? She sighed. Hong was just so _mysterious_. He filled her to the brim with questions. But that just made him so much cuter.

"Hello, Earth to Yue and Mei. You guys there? It's already 6:45." Belgium warned, "Do you have to be there by a certain time?

Vietnam snapped back into reality. HOLY SHOOT. Belgium was right; she had only around 15 minutes to get ready! She face-palmed. What would she ever do?

"I'm guessing that she's going to leave at 7:00. That's so cute! It's just like those old romance films. The dinner date can't be too late or too early. 7:00 is the perfect time, even for me and Austria." Hungary smiled. Belgium sighed. 'At least someone agrees with me here,' Vietnam thought. Belgium and herself had been rather close, contrary to their distant houses, but friends where never really that far away, right?

"Ok, girls I think we need to rush here." Belgium grinned, "That means you, Miss Vietnam are going to have to be able to change really quickly."

The rest of the evening went by in total chaos, Vietnam hadn't counted but she was sure she tried on at least fifty dresses in just ten minutes. The girls hands had worked in a blur and they even managed to slap some make up on her when she was still in a daze, and much too slow to register all of their movements. 'These girls are just too fast.' Vietnam contemplated as she looked at the current dress she was wearing. It was a strapless silky dark purple dress that ended above her knees. She sighed. All Yue really wanted was just to find a rather plain dinner dress, nothing special, but here she was dressing up for prom or something. Her hair was tied up and curled – when did they manage to curl her hair? And it flowed freely from her shoulders in neat clumps. They had also somehow managed to slap some heels on her, the _really_ tall kind. Had she really not noticed _any_ of this?

"She looks perfect." Hungary sniffed wiping a fake tear from her eye.

"I think that it's a bit fancy. The Victorian dress looked better on her." Belgium gave a disproving glance at Hungary.

"I say the Taiwanese dress looked best on her. It was so cute!" Taiwan whined.

"Girls please, it's obvious that Hong would like this dress the best. I mean, no guys could resist the prom look." Hungary scoffed, nose in the air.

"Uh-huh, no." Belgium shook her head. "She's not aiming for prom, she wants to make a good impression on Hong, and besides, England is there. I bet he would approve of the Victorian dress." She finished casting a glance at pouting Taiwan.

"She's not dating England, though, she's dating Hong Kong. That means she should put on something Asian. So the Taiwanese dress would be perfect for this occasion." Taiwan said, a feeling of anger pulsating through her voice as she wove her finger at the two. Vietnam could sense a very foul mood in the air. This wasn't good.

"Please, you two don't know what a dinner date is like. Austria and I constantly go out, and I _know_ how to please a man." Hungary gave a wave of arrogance to the two increasingly aggravated countries. She snapped her head to the side, eyes closed, as a sign of dismissing the conversation. Vietnam couldn't help but admire her self confidence, something she'd always wanted to build more of.

"Uhm, well _excuse_ me, but Prussia and I always dine in the Victorian styled clothing. _He_ never complains. In fact, he always complements me about my amazing sense in fashion. Plus, he _is_ Prussia after all." Belgium fumed. How dare Hungary wave them off like they didn't even have boyfriends?

"Well Kiku and I always wear traditional Asian clothing and he never earns disapproval from _anyone._ Japan is always one everyone's good side, and if he's wearing what I tell him to, that obviously says something about my ability in the fashion aspect as well. Taiwan yelled, an obvious frustration prominent in her voice.

The three girls then proceeded to argue unwaveringly as Vietnam stood there in complete awe. She'd never wanted to cause some of her best friends to argue, but somehow, despite all her efforts, a conflict rose up. She felt hot tears build up as she listened to each girl snap at the other two, sending sharp pains into her heart. Why was it that she was such a cry baby? Why couldn't she stop their fighting? Then all of a sudden her phone started ringing. All three girls ceased shouting immediately. Vietnam apprehensively glanced at her watch.

It read 7:35.

Vietnam exploded with guilt. She'd forgotten all about Hong! She sprinted (despite her wearing heels) to pick up her phone.

"Hello? Yue, is something the matter?" Hong's words were drenched in concern. "Did I forget to tell you that it was around 7:00?" Vietnam's heart throbbed. Why was it that Hong Kong always blamed himself before others? Surely it was completely her fault.

"X-Xiang, I'm so s-s-so-rry." She spluttered. She couldn't talk straight; tears were forming around the corners of her eyes. Why was she crying? She wiped the tears away from her face. If anything, she should be the one making it up to Hong for making him wait for so long. She had to be mature, strong.

"No it's my fault. I guess I forgot to tell you the right time." Came the voice on the other line. Vietnam felt a pang in her heart. She hated making Hong sad.

"No Xiang! It was my fault completely! I lost track of time and I – "She couldn't think of anything else to say. China's voice could be heard in the background.

"Is something the matter with Vietnam, aru?" Came China's gentle voice, "It's fine if she's late, _England_ here decided to burn our main course. But don't tell her that, please, aru."

"Hey! I followed the recipe _exactly_ as it said, Yao! It called for three cups of flour – "England countered but was soon cut off by China.

"Stupid ahen! Chinese recipes don't even _use_ flower!" Vietnam giggled despite the situation she was in. China and England were always the best remedies to anything upsetting. Well, unless _they_ were the ones that were upset.

"Mama, Daddy, I think Yue heard you both." Hong's voice warned. A bowl landing on the ground could be heard from the other side.

"ENGLAND, aru!" China fumed. Vietnam burst into laughing. "WHO'S CRAZY IDEA WAS IT TO LET YOU COOK SOMETHING?"

Hong played devil's advocate here. "Mama, if I remember correctly, it was _you_ who let him into the kitchen after you said you were too tired from spending the day with Korea." Vietnam broke into fits of laughter as her phone fell on the ground. One way or another the phone's button for speaker was hit and a loud voice could be heard yelling –

"WAS I DRUNK WHEN I SAID THAT OR SOMETHING, ARU? LETTING ENGLAND INTO THE KITCHEN IS DEATH AND –"

"HEY CHINA I'M NOT THAT BAD OF A COOK, OKAY? I MAY BURN ONE THING OR ANOTHER BUT ENGLISH FOOD IS- "

"IF BY BURNING SOMETHING YOU MEAN BURNING DOWN THE ENTIRE KITCHEN AREA THEN THAT ABOUT SUMS IT UP, AHEN!"

The three girls burst into laughter as well. Tears formed around Taiwan's eyes as she imagined her big brother yelling that to a silly European. Belgium and Hungary laughed at England's incessant claims about his ability to cook. They all knew that England couldn't play chef even if his life depended upon it. Somehow, despite if _anyone_ were there, even if _god_ were there to prevent it, England would burn something or something would be alit with flames or something would explode, the possibilities were endless when Arthur entered the kitchen. Needless to say, even Hong broke into small chuckles.

"Papa, I think that you should take a break from cooking. Let mama handle it." His smile was visible to all three girls despite him being in his parent's house. "Yue, come over soon okay?" He ended the phone conversation with a simple farewell as he left to help China clean up the mess. Hungary, Belgium, and Taiwan couldn't help but giggle at the small exasperated "AIYAHH" they heard as the phone went dead. China's gender was always questionable. No one doubted that fact. Vietnam smiled to herself. She then picked herself off from the floor and looked at the three girls, but her smile faltered slightly. They were still on the ground, glaring at one another. No one dared to speak. Untill…

"So, are we all even on this?" Vietnam was surprised by her own mature sounding voice. Since when had just hearing a conversation between two tea loving countries turned her life around so drastically? She hoped that everything could resolve easily. Although she wouldn't admit it, she'd really want to hurry over to Xiang's house to see England's mess. And laugh, yes, that was important part as well.

All three girls looked at each other inquisitively. Vietnam's smile disappeared. What could she do about the situation? Had they really meant what they said to one another? They were all close friends, right? So that mean they couldn't be broken up so easily, right? All of a sudden Taiwan burst into a hysterical fit of laughter. She was soon followed by Hungary and then Belgium. Vietnam's face was shrouded in confusion, but afterward, she too had broken into laughter along with them. Why they were laughing she couldn't begin to understand, but it was always better than fighting.

After what seemed like hours upon hours of nonstop laughing, Taiwan broke the silence. Fighting for her breath she smiled to the others.

"So, girls? Are we all good here?" Taiwan smiled.

"Haha, of course. Man I wish I could have seen the look on China's face after England dropped whatever on the ground." Chuckled Hungary. Her face was the slightest shade of blue, but she was still as strong as ever.

"That was a pretty amazing conversation, though." Agreed Belgium. She'd wished that she could see England's horrified face as he realized that flour really wasn't a good idea for whatever Chinese dish China was planning on making.

"What say you that we all clean up and go see a movie, you know, like a triple date?" Taiwan eagerly suggested. Both European countries grinned as they excitedly dialed their phones. Vietnam was just glad that she'd made it out of this situation alive. 'Girls could be so strange, sometimes.' She laughed to herself. She was too, a girl after all. But the best part of it was that her friends had the strength to come together again. She wouldn't know what to do if all three of her closest friends hated one another. It would be death to her heart, she thought.

"Bye Yue!" Called Taiwan from her door as Vietnam quickly strode to China's house. Vietnam turned around with a bright smile and a quick bow as she then proceeded to sprint over to China's house. Even though she'd been late to their date, she doubted that dinner would even be ready for them. After all, no one could ever know what else was set on fire with Arthur Kirkland in control. She smacked herself again. She needed to respect them both. Even if one of them had the potential to poison the other three to death with his "scones".

Eventually Vietnam had made it to China's front door. It hadn't ever occurred to her before how giant China's house was, either. Like Taiwan's, China's house was gargantuan in size and ha the same imperial feel to it, despite the host being the least imperial feeling person. The roof tips were all curved upward and the windows were all neatly cleaned and polished. The house itself had a few layers to it, but it had nonetheless, an olden feel to it. Maybe it was just the fact that it belonged to China that the house was also almost welcoming. She shook off her thoughts as she knocked on the door. What was it with her and contemplating other's houses today? Hong was the first to come to the door. He was wearing. His usual Chinese Hanfu. But it was slightly more ornate that she last remembered. Had he changed his clothes for the occasion as well?

"You look…nice." Hong's voice was emotionless. Vietnam couldn't register if it was out of respect or if it was in a bad way. She glanced over her Ao Dai (just the thought of wearing that purple silky prom skirt made her shiver) and only then did she realize that somehow, probably amidst her oblivious walking, she had torn the lower part of the gown, and her pants were quite dusty and wrinkled. She figured that was due to it being disregarded as she was thrown into many other dresses while in Taiwan's house. She face-palmed for the second time that day. Just then, China came to the door.

"Why Yue, you look like a mess! Do you want a change of clothes, aru?" China was always very blunt with his words, Vietnam could tell. But it was fine with her; it made his relationship with England even more comical. She nodded quickly as she entered through the door. The warm smell of countless Chinese specialties greeted her nose. She'd always love the scent of China's house. Despite the cold and commanding look of the exterior, the interior of the house was both homely and friendly. Somewhat like China himself. She followed China up the staircase all the while casting a side glance at the couch. She then giggled a bit, but tried to hide it. Lying on the couch was a tired England with bandages all over his hands and his forehead. She could only imagine what had happened to him while she wasn't there. Hong Kong walked over to Arthur and helped him up to the table.

Meanwhile upstairs China led Vietnam to his bedroom, one of the largest rooms visible to her. The interior was much like she imagined. It was a mixture of plain-ness with lavish furniture. The room itself had one of the Chinese curtains in which people changed behind, but a Western bathroom with all the features of a common house in England would have. The windows lining the wall across from the door were long and narrow, like those of England's house, but they were covered with ornate lotus designs. The walls were a plain tan, but upon the corners of the room there were small carvings of dragons, all of Chinese design. There was a drawer nightstand beside the bed and an oriental looking lamp sitting upon it. Next to that there stood a tall Western closet of fine chestnut wood. Here and there stood drawers much like those adjacent to the door. Vietnam was amazed at how well balanced the Oriental and Western looked when blended together. She then hit herself in the head again. She was over thinking someone's house again, she sighed. China opened up one of the closet doors and began rummaging around for something decent for Vietnam to wear. Out of curiosity, she glanced over to where China stood.

"Here, aru. Try this on." China handed her a traditional Chinese Qipao to her. It was _exactly_ what she wanted. It wasn't embarrassingly simple, but it wasn't extravagant, like those Hungary or Belgium had wanted her to wear. The dress was a light green in color and was dotted with yellow bamboo leaf designs all over. The buttons to the collar weren't tight either. But she did have some difficulty trying to button them up. Then again, she didn't really always have a swell time buttoning up her Ao Dai either. It ended above her ankles and was surprisingly warm for just a silk dress.

"Thank you, China." She smiled. 'When in doubt,' she thought to herself, 'ask China for dresses.' Hold up a second…why would China, being the guy he…well was supposed to be, have so many feminine dresses? Though it didn't strike her as curious at first, she couldn't help but wonder…

"China…why do you have this in the first place?" Confusion plastered her face as she looked up at China. Yao only blushed and looked away in response, refusing to answer. He left the room quickly, but beckoned for Yue to follow. Vietnam made a mental note to ask Xiang later, maybe he'd know.

When they had finally returned, England and Hong Kong were patiently waiting whilst eyeing the food hungrily. England, being the gentleman that he was, politely waited for China and even pulled out the chair for him as he sat down. China blushed profusely and covered his mouth up with his sleeve to hide his smile. England smirked. Hong sighed. England had always known how to push China's buttons. England then glanced at Hong Kong. Xiang stood up and walked over to Vietnam's chair and wheeled it out for her. Vietnam blushed while plopping down and avoiding eye contact with Hong. She could have sworn that she'd saw Hong wink at his father. Or that England had winked back. She knew completely how China had felt.

"Kai chi le. (Lets begin to eat.)" China grinned, and they all dug into their food. Oh how Vietnam loved China's cooking.

The rest of the meal went predominately without conversation, but Vietnam had giggled quite a few times when England had tried to feed China, who refused but eventually gave in, and the food fell onto the ground. China then scolded England for wasting food, but England only laughed it off and repeated the process again. Vietnam just couldn't help her difficulty in believing that China was male. But then again, who didn't? She could have sworn sometimes that even Hong forgotten, which only made China even more flustered. Then the question struck her again. She tried her best to whisper the question to Xiang, but England ended up hearing the question as well and beamed in response.

"Well the answer to your question is, my dear lady, that before I realized that China was male, when I was courting her, he found it necessary to keep me believing that he was female. He felt that if I'd known that he was a guy, I would lose my interest in him. So he went on with dressing up as a female until that stupid wino git came alone and started courting her- I MEAN HIM, too." England beamed again but was smacked in the head by China. His face was a shining crimson as he tried everything to deny it. However, the more he denied it, the more futile it became until he had just stopped and sat there glaring at England who just continued to laugh. Hong Kong smirked as well. Vietnam stifled her chuckle; she didn't want China to get angry at her. But of course, the last person Yao would be angered by was Vietnam. He'd have to kill England for that later on. The rest of the dinner went on smoothly; somehow, England had even gotten China to laugh. Vietnam felt her heart swell with happiness. China and England were probably the cutest two that she'd ever seen together, regardless of the war that had happened to them in the past. Their relationship had resolved any doubt that she had in the two.

Afterward, the two pairs relaxed on the couch in front of the TV, just chatting quietly amongst themselves. Vietnam couldn't help feeling grateful for everything. Hong and his family had made her life absolutely perfect, she thought while resting her head on his shoulder. When had life ever been any better for her? She shook her head in response. 'Never.' She mouthed to herself. Suddenly she felt Hong stand up from the couch and lend his hand out to her. She looked up to him with wondered but he just smiled in response. He led her to the backyard porch, the sky a dark navy and lined with glistening stars. The moon shone brightly among the few clouds, just floating around lazily. The trees wavered in the gentle breeze. It had almost seemed that the whole world was at peace at this one minute, that she could see everything. It was absolutely breathtaking. Vietnam's heart pounded. For no apparent reason, her eyes started to glaze over as she sat down next to Hong on the soft grass, just enjoying his warmth. The soft grass felt good between her toes. Hong looked up at the sky with a content expression lining his face. Vietnam could never figure out he had managed to do this all the time. He had always managed to make her feel more than herself at all times. He'd taught her to laugh, to cry, to appreciate everything. And he was irrevocably hers somehow, as if by god. He was her angel, she thought. Sure it sounded really cheesy, but before, with all the conflict going on, with her past of European hatred, she'd never thought about happiness. But with Hong beside her, everything seemed to melt away. She no longer felt a passionate hatred for Francis, she never gave America the venomous glare she used to, never doubted her ability as a country. She had felt _good_ about herself. Was this the impossible power of love? The hot tears that had threatened her before fell freely from her cheeks. Hong immediately looked down, sensing her crying. His warm hand cupped her cheek as he stared at her, worry staining his beautiful eyes. She shook her head. Now was the time, she thought. She'd always been wondering this, but she wasn't backing down this time. She had resolved to ask him the important question ever eating away at her heart.

"Hong…why?"

He looked down upon her with the most confused gaze he had ever worn. Her tears fell more freely as she stumbled for words.

"Wh-why…did you choose me? I'm not all that special. I'm not even pretty. Why do I deserve you?" Her words were true, she wasn't pretty like Taiwan, she didn't have the striking kindness that Belgium had, and she didn't have the sheer spirit that Hungary had. She was just…plain old Vietnam, the shy girl with no personality. So why would he ever choose her? It made no sense to her.

Hong's smile returned. The answer was obvious in his mind.

"Because," he said simply, "because you are Vietnam. You are yourself, the cutest, kindest, and most womanly country I've ever seen. You've been through a lot, and were going through a hard time. I can relate to that. The feeling of despair, of betrayal, I knew it all. I didn't always have England and China as my loving family, you know. China used to be a drug addict. England used to be a manipulative pirate. I used to be a prize. Not a person or country. Something they both fought over. I never liked myself either. But then I saw you, in the same position I was in. Both France and America thought of you as a prize as well. It's because you're you. You're special, and I felt like I could relate to you. That I could accept you for who you are and you could do the same. Am I correct?" He finished casting her a genuine warm smile as he caressed her cheek. Vietnam was at a loss for words. Was this really possible? For someone to like her plainness, honestly? She looked at him with wide eyes and mouthed the only response she could manage.

"Yes."

Hong Kong wiped the tears from around her eyes as he gently kissed her forehead. Although he wasn't confident enough in even himself to kiss her fully, he knew the day would come. Vietnam's heart felt ready to burst. She thanked god for everything. Hong Kong was truly full of mysteries; she figured leaning her head against his shoulder. Not that she was complaining.

When the two came back in from outside, they had found China and England missing. Vietnam chuckled to herself wondering where they had gone, but Hong Kong didn't seem surprised at all.

"England is probably getting revenge on China for yelling and insulting his cooking." Hong said simply. Vietnam cast a curious glance at him.

"What do you mean..?"

A loud "AIYAHHH" was heard from upstairs. Vietnam flushed again. Hong Kong shrugged, smiling. He'd been used to it for a very long time. Vietnam burst into laughter again; she knew exactly what he meant now.

"Hong Kong, I guess I'm not baffled about your family anymore." She said mocking him while pulling him into a hug.

"Mmm. That's good to hear."

I'm sorry it was so cliche. TT^TT I really need to dust off my writing skills...if I ever had any. Review if you'd like 3 But if you're lazy like me. I understand XDDDD


End file.
